Winter is Levy's favourite season
by nekoscarlet
Summary: A short fluffy one-shot on how Gajeel acts uniquely as the seasons go on, and precisely why winter, is Levy's favourite. GaLe, Gajeel x Levy.


**Author's note - Hi guys, decided to do a quick GaLe shot bbecause they are my ultimate otp. I know Gajeel is a little ooc but I reckon he would be for Levy. Disclaimer - I only own the plot do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Hope you enjoy :3**

Levy loved Gajeel, more than she would be able to admit to some people. Everything he did brought happiness to her life. He would always be HER iron dragon slayer. Her big, and sometimes idiotic, lug. Levy was able to notice certain things that he did throughout the year, and every single one of them made her love him more. Almost to the point were she felt like if she loved him any more than she did her heart would explode. He loved her too of course, he loved her throughout every season of the year.

In spring, Levy knew that it meant one thing for Gajeel. Valentines day. In the days leading up to it, he would be nervous and more angry but Levy didn't mind. After a few years with him she knew what was going through his head. He was worrying about what he had bought her and the plans he had made for the evening. The night was always amazing. He would take her to a beautiful restaurant and attempt to act like a gentleman for one night, he couldn't always be gentlemanly for the whole night but Levy didn't mind. Gajeel was who he was so she didn't mind when he slipped out of his gentleman act because Levy loved him for who he was. Plus, the fact that he wanted to make the night special for her obviously meant a great deal to her. As for the present, he always tried. He would often get her a book that she has said she'd wanted, once or twice she had already bought the book, but she didn't tell him. It was obvious that he put lots of effort in and she didn't want to make him feel like he did wrong. Besides, having an extra one from Gajeel meant that she could keep that one in prestine condition. After the night he would buy her flowers and take her home where they would physically consummate their love as he treated her like a princess.

In the summer, they saw each other a lot less often. Summer was the best time for jobs so they would often go on their own seperate missions to make their living. All this meant is that they had to make up that time lost when they were both at home. They would share immediate heated kisses, needing to feel each other after the time lost. Then they would spend entire days together doing things such as going to carnivals and ice cream parlors. Both of them would be much more relaxed and carefree in those days. It was so nice that they didn't have to worry about anything, life was easy. This meant that Gajeel was more like his carefree self which of course made Levy relax more. She couldn't think of anything more wonderful than spending this time with Gajeel, and of course their friends at the guild. Summer life was calming.

Autumn was fairly normal, until the Halloween party at the end. Gajeel knew Levy loved dressing up on halloween so for the party, she was allowed to pick the costumes. She always went for couples costumes and Gajeel let her, he even dressed up without questioning her choice. Even if she might've taken advantage of this once. She picked out cat outfits for them, much to Gajeel's annoyance and Lily's ammusment, but he complied. Well, he complied but not without an angry face on with a light blush over his face. Making him even more adorable in Levy's eyes. He even took all the abuse from certain fire dragon slayers, yeah he got into fights with him, but that's only because if he insulted the costume, he was insulting Levy. It lifted Levy's heart to know that even though he hated the costume, if someone else said something rude, then that would be it for them. It also made her feel protected since it reminded her that he wouldn't let anyone do anything to hurt her in any way or form. At the end of the night it was all worth it for him to see Levy's smiling face, once again, Levy loved him even more because he would do anything to see her smile. Autumn meant the guild's Halloween party and preparations for the festive season.

Winter, winter was Levy's favourite season. There were lots of parties which they always attented together and had a great time. Soon after it would Christmas day, neither was brilliant at cooking, but it didn't mean they wouldn't try. They took alternate turns in attempting to cook each year, it would always end up with something burnt and something undercooked. Neither would care though, they would just cook the easiest thing they could and have a laugh about it. It didn't matter anyway since they were together and they had fun which was all that they cared about. But Levy's favourite times of winter were the do nothing days. It would be those days when very little was said, but so much was shared. Levy would just be sat on the sofa reading a book when he would approach and wrap her in a blanket, bring her a hot chocolate and light a fire before he sat down with her. Without trying to take her concentration off of her book, he would pick her up by her waist and sit down on the sofa and place her on his lap. Then he would tuck the blanket around the both of them so he could watch her read as she was content and happy. If they were at Gajeel's apartment Patherlily would sometimes join them as well. Every now and again he would stroke her hair or kiss her cheek, unable to resist her adorable face anymore. There were often times when Gajeel would fall asleep before Levy, then when she finished her book she turned around to see him asleep on the sofa, she would giggle to herself before cuddling with him. She never wanted to wake him up so they could go to sleep upstairs, she just wanted to stay how they were so she would fall asleep there on the sofa with him and when he woke up, he would wake her up by kissing her eyelids before shuffling out of the blanket to make her breakfast. Yes, winter was definitely her favourite season.


End file.
